The Burden He Left Her With
by neropanchi
Summary: When Luna Lovegood finds a sick Cho in the bathroom, everything changes.


Title: The Burden He Left Her With

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. ~runs away and cries~

A/N: Prompts~! (Opening sentence) It had been a very long day. (Occasion) Christmas. (Emotion) Shock.

Pairing: Cho/Luna (Just friendship!)

Description: When Luna goes into the bathroom and sees a sick Cho heaving over the toilet things take an unexpected turn.

* * *

It had been a very long day and Luna Lovegood had to pee. It was very much an emergency, yes indeed. She was pretty sure she was going to pop if she didn't make it into a bathroom soon. Maybe she shouldn't have gone looking for Pepper Flimmers, they had a way of controlling your bladder with such ferociousness. Her short school heels clopping on the stone ground as she hurried across the courtyard to get to one of the bathrooms that can be accessed through the halls. She wasn't able to go to her Common Room bathroom because one of her friends wanted to play a game with her and put a fierce locking charm on it. Of course Luna knew how to break it, but she didn't want to upset her friends.

The weather around her screamed winter. Christmas was just a few days away, of course. The castle was mostly empty. It was the first time that Luna had ever stayed for the Holidays. She decided that because it was her last year, she would stay here.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh." She said to herself as she rounded through one of the arches from the courtyard into one of the many halls that ran through the gigantic school. Her eyes scanned the walls until she landed on wooden doors that led to her freedom. She grinned widely and practically rammed through the door to get to the nearest stall. She let out a dreamy sigh as she relieved herself.

When she was done, she heading towards the sink where she washed her hands and cast a quick drying spell on her hands. The blonde Ravenclaw glanced at the mirror in front of her. Glowing grey orbs glanced back at her. She placed a gentle touch on the mirror and sighed in relief as the person mirrored her movements.

"Good. You're me." You never know. Doppelgangers can live inside the mirror and-. A heaving sound broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to her left.

A crouched Cho Chang was in a stall hunched over the toilet, puking her guts out.

Luna had to admit that she was a little surprised to see the girl. Ever since the Hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggory died, Cho left school. Luna had heard people gossiping that Cho came back after the war was over so that she could take her final year.

Luna walked towards the girl and crouched next to her. Rubbing her back soothingly. The sick girl turned her head to look at the person who was trying to comfort her. She was surprised to see Loony Lovegood. It was possible the worst person to see her like this.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Cho's question was barely audible but Luna heard it perfectly. Luna took notice in her slightly glowing pink lips.

"I had to pee…Are you ok? Here, wipe her mouth." Luna said in her dream-like voice as she reached over to grab tissue paper and handed it to Cho.

Cho took it without a reply and weakly dabbed her mouth and sighed as she reached to flush the toilet.

"Can you stand? Let's bring you to the Hospital Wing-." Luna started to grab her Housemate and turn her around.

"NO!" Cho slapped the blonde's hand. She got to her feet and quickly as she could. Her breathing heavy. "Do not bring me there!" She screamed. Her hands were in fists to her side leaving…_it_…in plain sight.

Luna glanced down and Cho noticed her face change in a subtle manner. If she weren't look as intently as she was you would not have noticed it. She recognized that look. It was the same look that Madame Pomfrey gave her the first time she came to see her.

"Oh, Cho." Luna said as her eyes were focused on her stomach. Her tone held something Cho couldn't identify.

"Oh, Yes! Poor Cho! Poor me!" She put her hands on her swollen belly. She was too weak to keep her glamour up and now her secret was out.

"What have you done to yourself?" Luna asked in shock. The raven-haired Ravenclaw let out a bitter laugh.

"It takes two to tango, baby." She said. She felt herself cringe slightly at the word. She couldn't think of the thing inside her as that word.

"Did Cedric do this?" Luna asked calmly. Her eyes looking, finally, at Cho's tear-stained face. She could do nothing but nod. She felt her knees give out.

Luna dashed forward to catch the pregnant Cho and she settled them slowly on the ground. Cho latched onto the frail Ravenclaw as if her life depended on it.

"It happened before he…he got killed. I didn't…didn't know at the time. I didn't check, either. It was in the back of my mind. I wanted to mourn and grieve and sulk." Luna nodded for her to continue.

"Then I started to get sick. And my diet changed…My mother brought me to the Hospital and that's when they told me that Cedric had left me a little gift." She said sarcastically. "He left me with this…monster! This disgusting little- AH!" A sharp pain flashed through her abdomen.

"We have to bring you to Madam Pomfrey!" Luna tried picking the girl up but she was too heavy.

Cho was too much in pain to project her refusal. The pain was too much to bear. She just wanted it to all end.

The last thing she heard before she drifted off into darkness was the frantic cries of Loony Lovegood.

* * *

It had occurred to Cho that, in fact, she did not want to die. She wanted to live life. It did not seem fair that her death came because of something she did not want in the first place. Something that was a burden to her. So when her eyes fluttered open and she processed that she was in the Hospital Wing, she cried.

"Oh, Cho! Are you still in pain? Did the potions not work? Madame Pomfrey said that-." Cho shook her head through her tears.

"I-I thought I was going to die."

"I would not have let that happen, Miss Chang." A voice said.

"Madame Pomfrey." Cho managed to say. "What happened?"

"You were stressing yourself too much, dear. It put a strain on the baby. I gave you a potion to relax you. It should help you both."

Luna noticed how Cho's already dark eyes darken more. "So, it's still alive."

"Luckily. You have to be more careful. You'll be due in a few months. Let's not push anything."

"I didn't want this in the first place!" Cho exclaimed. "I didn't want this fucking thing inside me!"

"Miss Ch-." Madame Pomfrey was about to scold the ignorant child when Luna interrupted her.

"How can you say such a thing? How could you ever not want something as beautiful as a child?" Luna said dreamily.

"Are you completely mad? My whole life is ruined."

"But he will be so beautiful." Cho froze.

"He?" Luna nodded. Her gray orbs glowing slightly.

"How…do you know that it's a he?"

"Your lips."

What? Cho would have rolled her eyes if she were in a different situation. She had forgotten she was in a conversation was Loony Lovegood.

"What are you talking about this time?"

"Baby Bells have the ability to change your appearance depending on the gender of your baby. If I recall correctly from what my father told me, pink lips are the sign of a boy."

Cho was left speechless. A boy? She couldn't help but wonder how he would look. Would he be as beautiful as Cedric? The same hair? The same nose? The same beautiful eyes? Would he take something from her as well? Cho shook her head at her frightening thoughts. Why did she care? She wanted nothing to do with the thing.

"I wish to rest." She stated. Trying to keep the mask on. The one that said she did not care. The one that said she didn't want the thing that was growing inside her. Feeding from the very food that she ate.

"Butー" Luna tried to protest but Madame Pomfrey rested a hand on her shoulder.

"She should rest more, Miss Lovegood. You can see her in the morning." Luna tried silently asking Cho if she could stay with her eyes but Cho avoided them and lied on her side with her back facing the strange girl. Wordlessly dismissing her.

She knew for sure that the girl had left when she heard the closing on the door and she closed her eyes. Suddenly feeling tired.

* * *

"Oh, Cho. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Cho's eyes popped open. Cedric?

"Just why?"

As the Ravenclaw's vision cleared she could make out the hazy shape of her dead boyfriend.

"Cedric?" Her voice was shaky.

"Yes. It's me." Cho shook her head in denial.

"But how is this possible? You're supposed to be dead." She said bluntly.

"You and I both know I am a manifestation of your mind and conscience."

Cho felt her hand ball into a fist.

"Why do I do what to myself? You mean this thing that you've burdened me with?"

Mind Cedric shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Cho. Don't you understand that that is our child? Our baby? He's right inside of you. A little piece of me and a piece of you."

Cho stayed silent. She refused to trust her voice because she knew how desperate and lost she would sound.

"Cho. Talk to me."

She shut her eyes.

"How could you leave me?" She whispered to no one.

"I'm sorry, Cho. But you can't take out my death on our child. Please. Move on."

The hazy image of Cedric disappeared in a mist. Leaving Cho Chang alone in the dark.

* * *

"So, I've did on more check up on the baby and it seems to be all healthy! You're free to go, dear. But make sure you don't stress yourself out too much."

Those were the words Madame Pomfrey had told Cho earlier that morning. Cho was currently in the Great Hall inhaling food into her mouth. Her stomach shimmering from the glamour she put back onto her stomach.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas, dear."

Yes. It was Christmas morning and Cho knew she wouldn't be receiving anything. She had no friends. And her parents were in some foreign country. As always, she was alone. She felt a jolt in a stomach.

Well...almost alone. She was stuffing yet another pie slice into her mouth when Luna Lovegood plopped in the seat across from her. Cho glared at the blonde.

"What do you want, Loony Lovegood?" She asked.

Instead of answering, the girl just slid a ,rather large, wrapped box to her. A present? For her? Cho looked at the present. Then at Luna. Then the present. Then at Luna. This went on for a few seconds before Luna giggled.

"Open it."

Cho reluctantly tore at the paper. A large wooden box. She lifted the latch to it and opened it.

"..."

The inside was filled with mini clothes, and toys, and bibs, and bottles. About the size of a doll accessory.

"Happy Christmas, Cho."

"What is all this?"

"It's for the baby, silly. I had to shrink them down but they'll revert to normal size once the baby is born." Her gray eyes twinkled in delight.

Cho felt something warm in her chest. Someone...no...Luna had gotten her things for her baby. For her.

"T-thank you." She felt tears in her eyes but she didn't care. She just didn't care.

"Don't mention it. It would be a shame if such a beautiful boy didn't have everything he needed to have a comfortable life."

"Luna...I..."

"Would you like to see him?"

Cho gasped. "I...I can see him?"

"Sure. It takes a simple spell that I learned from my father. Very few mediwitches knows about it."

Cho nodded slowly and Luna beamed. She put both hands on the table palms up.

"Take my hands, Cho."

Cho slowly rested her pale hands in the strange girl's hands.

Luna whispered a slight incantation that Cho couldn't pick up. Suddenly, a beam of light blue light emerged from their conjoined hands. Through the light, Cho could make out a figure. It...almost looked like...a...

Cho gasped slightly. Her eyes widened. That was inside her. No. He was inside her. The tears flowed out of her eyes quickly as she laughed joyfully. Her beautiful baby boy.

"See? That's his head. And his cute little feet are...there."

Cho nodded to show she understood. She took one hand away to place it on her stomach. "My beautiful baby boy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted so mean to you. I'm so sorry."

Cho looked at Luna. Her new friend. Possibly her best friend. Someone who got Cho to appreciate the wonderful gift the love of her life left her with. A-Not-So-Burden.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"...Would you...like to be her godmother?" Luna smiled dreamily.

"Oh, Cho, of course! Of course!" Suddenly she jumped up with a gasp. "Oh, gosh. This mean we have to get some Blue Baby Billows and Puppy Pashies and, oh, definitely some Troll Hairs." Luna practically ran around the long table to be side by side with her friend. "C'mon we have no time to waste!"

The pretty blonde took Cho's hand and led her out of the Hall. Muttering stuff about a successful birth and unicorns. Cho shook her head and chuckled to herself and placed a comforting hand on her stomach.

She knew that as long as she had Loony Lovegood by her side. She could get through it all just fine.

'Thank you, Luna. For your friendship. For everything.'


End file.
